AMNESIA
by Nyangiku
Summary: "Ini semua salahku.." Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan sedih /"Hinamori.. maafkan aku," Ichigo kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus gadis yang bernama Hinamori itu. Ia pun juga menangis. Hinamori mengusap air matanya/"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ichigo-nii,"/ Sho-ai, IchiHitsu (lagi) Slight RenRuki, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki, gaje u,u Review onegai :3


**AMNESIA**

**.**

**Pairing : Ich****iHitsu**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt****/Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**This story original **

**By**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Slight RenRuki, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki, gaje, dan teman-temannya**

**.**

**Summary :****"Ini semua salahku.." Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan sedih. ****"Hinamori.. maafkan aku," Ichigo kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus gadis yang bernama Hinamori itu. Ia pun juga menangis.****Hinamori mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Ichigo-nii,"**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

.

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Wajah berseri-seri terpampang jelas di wajah seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang ditata spiky. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalanan sempit. Ditangannya ia genggam sebuah kotak bento berwarna hijau tosca dengan motif naga. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum sendiri memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai dibelokan jalan. Raut wajah yang tadinya berseri-seri seketika berubah. Ia tersenyum pahit. Tatapannya pun berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Digenggam dengan eratnya kotak bentonya.

BRUK!

Kotak bento itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Nasi bento dengan berbagai macam lauknya dan ditata dengan rapi. Kini berantakan.

"To-toushiro!" Pekik suara seseorang.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"Toushiro! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Teriak suara itu lagi.

HAH

.

HAH

.

HAH

.

Hanya deru napas dan langkah kakinya yang berlari. Terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan suara yang memanggilnya. Jauh berlari hingga suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

TES

TES

TES

Terlihat butiran bening menetes perlahan dari sudut matanya. Terbang terbawa angin seiring larinya.

"Kumohon tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua!" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sedikit lagi mendekat. Lalu terdengar jauh lagi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Toushiro itu tetap berlari cepat. Sangat cepat hingga langkahnya sampai disebuah halte bus yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya tadi mulai berlari. Sedangkan pemuda yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Toushiro membungkukkan sejenak tubuhnya. Ditopangnya kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya. Sebentar untuk sekedar menarik nafasnya.

"Cepatlah bus datang," Gumamnya cemas melirik kanan kirinya takut kalau-kalau orang yang mengejarnya itu tiba ditempatnya berada.

Terlihat ada 13 orang yang sedang berdiri disekitarnya. Termasuk dirinya. Mereka sedang menunggu bus yang datang. Pemuda itu—Hitsugaya Toushiro melirik jadwal perjalanan bus yang berada disampingnya lalu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kurusnya. Tepat 1 menit lagi bus selanjutnya tiba.

Tepat waktu. Penumpang bus pun tak begitu banyak. Hanya sekitar 10 orang saja.

Ketika bus itu berhenti, tiba-tiba-

Terdengar suara teriakan histeris dari orang-orang disebrang jalan. Disertai suara sirine dari mobil polisi dan deru mesin mobil.

"AWAAS!"

Toushiro—pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan teriakan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian ia membelalakan kedua matanya. Kaget. Begitu juga orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Juga seluruh penumpang bus itu. Suasana menjadi ramai dengan teriakan histeris.

"Toushirou!" Pemuda berambut orange yang mengejarnya tadi membelalakkan kedua cinnamonsnya.

BRAAAAK!

BRAAK!

BRUUK!

"AAAAAAA!"

NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG

Silau.. lampu kendaraan menyinari siang hari yang cerah itu.

Asap mengumpul ditempat itu. Teriakan semakin menggema. Suasana makin riuh. Lalu lintas terhenti sejenak.

"Toushirou!" Teriakan pemuda itu pun terdengar kembali. Dia terkejut saat dilihatnya secara langsung Toushiro yang barusan dipanggilnya itu terpental jauh. Jatuh tergeletak dipinggir trotoar dengan darah yang mengucur cukup deras dari kepalanya. Akibat benturan yang cukup keras.

Bukan hanya pemuda mungil itu yang tergeletak penuh luka. Tapi juga orang-orang yang tadi bersamanya. Serta seluruh penumpang bus yang akan ia tumpangi tadi. Mereka semua tergeletak penuh darah.

"Toushirou! Bangun!" Pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu segera berlari ke arah Toushiro. Kemudian memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang lemah. Air matanya tumpah seketika.

Hari itu.. siang hari yang cerah.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mencengangkan seluruh karakura, bahkan seluruh jepang telah terjadi. Kecelakaan yang disebabkan aksi kejar-kejaran mobil polisi dengan mobil perampok yang ketahuan telah merampok sebuah bank swasta di Karakura.

Mobil sang perampok yang berisikan 4 orang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tak sadar didepannya ada sebuah bus yang sedang berhenti. Akan mengangkut para penumpang yang tengah berdiri di halte. Mobil itu menabrak bus hingga bus yang tertabrak itu pun terdorong menabrak tiang halte. Serta menyerempet para calon penumpang yang akan menaiki bus itu. Kecelakaan itu terjadi dengan cepat. Menewaskan 13 belas orang yang tak berdosa termasuk para perampok itu, yang juga tewas semua. Sisanya luka-luka. Ada yang koma maupun hanya luka ringan. Dan.. Toushiro Hitsugaya, juga adalah salah satu korban diantaranya..

.

.

"Toushiro!" Sebuah pekikan menggema diruangan serba putih. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang bertubuh mungil berbaring lemah memejamkan kedua matanya. Perban membelit kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Di hidungnya terpasang alat bantu pernafasan yang berasal dari tabung oksigen yang terletak disamping kirinya.

Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang duduk sambil tertidur.

"Toushirou!" Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah didalam tidurnya.

"Toushirou!" Pemuda itu berteriak lagi hingga suara teriakannya kembali menggema diruangan itu. Ia kemudian terbangun dengan terkejut. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahi dan pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia habis bermimpi buruk.

"Toushirou.. maaf.." Ucapnya lirih saat ia tatap tubuh yang tertidur lemah. Air matanya mengumpul dipelupuknya.

**CEKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Ichigo-nii? Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga lily putih.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu menoleh. "Hanya bermimpi buruk," Jawabnya singkat.

"Sudahlah Ichigo-nii," Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Ichigo.

"Iya,"

Gadis itu menaruh bunga yang ia bawa dimeja yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Lalu ia mengusap kening Toushirou lembut. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali.

"Shiro-niichan. Ichigo-nii bermimpi buruk lagi. Apakah kau juga sedang bermimpi didalam tidurmu?" Ucap gadis itu dengan lemah. "Semoga saja Shiro-niichan tidak bermimpi buruk ya." Katanya lagi. Tangisnya pecah seketika.

"Ini semua salahku.." Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan sedih.

"Hinamori.. maafkan aku," Ichigo kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus gadis yang bernama Hinamori itu. Ia pun juga menangis.

Hinamori mengusap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Ichigo-nii,"

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sebuah lorong gedung yang cukup besar. Fakultas kedokteran Karakura Daigaku. Tempat ia menuntut ilmu.

"Hei Ichigo!" Sapa seseorang dari belakangnya. Lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hn." Jawab Ichigo tidak menoleh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya?" Tanya seseorang itu. Seorang dengan rambut merah menyala yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Begitulah." Jawabnya lemas.

"Kau harus semangat. Ichigo!" Kata seseorang lagi dengan tato 69 di pipinya sambil mengunyah pemen karet. Ia menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"AWW! Itaii baka!" Ichigo meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Nah bagus kalo begitu!" Jawab orang itu—Hisagi enteng.

"Kau!" Ichigo memberikan deathglare padanya. Hisagi hanya bersikap cuek. Lalu berjalan memasuki ruang kelas.

"Dia masih belum sadar juga Ichigo?" Tanya si rambut nanas—Renji Abarai. Ichigo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ini hari kedua dia koma ya," Ucap Renji yang kembali hanya di jawab oleh anggukan Ichigo.

.

.

"Selamat siang Kurosaki-san," Sapa seorang wanita dengan seragam perawat sambil membungkuk sopan saat Ichigo memasuki lorong Rumah sakit Karakura yang di ketahui milik keluarganya.

"Siang." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat Toushiro dirawat.

"Shiro-niichan. Lihat siapa yang datang. Ichigo-nii membawakanmu bunga lily kesukaanmu," Kata Hinamori pada Toushiro yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mata yang sangat dirindukan Ichigo. Mata yang bening cemerlang memancarkan kehangatan untuknya.

"Hinamori. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. Istirahatlah dirumah. Toushiro biar aku yang jaga," Saran Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum pulang. Dirumah aku kesepian tidak ada Shiro-niichan," Tolak Hinamori.

"Tapi kalau kau terus menjaga Toushiro, kau bisa sakit," Bujuk Ichigo.

Hinamori terdiam seperti sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau kerumahku. Bermain bersama karin dan yuzu," Bujuk Ichigo lagi.

Hinamori membuka suara. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku sakit aku ingin dirawat diruangan yang sama dengan Shiro-niichan,"

"Jangan bodoh Hinamori. Toushiro bisa sedih kalau kau sakit! Kedua orangtua mu juga akan tambah sedih!" Bentak Ichigo pada Hinamori.

"Tapi.. Kaasan dan Tousan.." Mata Hinamori perlahan memerah. Lagi lagi ia menangis.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Ichigo meminta kejelasan.

Hinamori berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga ya. Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya ya Ichigo-nii. Jaga Shiro-niichan," Hinamori mengusap airmatanya lalu membungkukkan badannya buru-buru pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ichigo berusaha mencegahnya. "H-hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Hinamori!" Panggil Ichigo. Tapi yang dipanggil sudah berlari jauh menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya yang terbaring seperti seorang putri tidur. "Yo Toushiro. Sekarang tinggal kita berdua. Kapan kau akan bangun?" Katanya lirih.

Ia meletakkan tas nya di lantai kemudian duduk disebelah Hitsugaya dan menggenggam jemari mungil milik Hitsugaya. "Lihat tanganmu pucat dan dingin. Biar ku hangatkan," Ichigo tersenyum pahit lalu mengapit tangan Hitsugaya di kedua tangan kekarnya. "Sudah hangat sekarang?" Tanya nya. Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa merespon. "Baguslah," Ichigo tersenyum lagi walau kesannya dipaksakan.

.

**F****LASHBACK**

**.**

"A-apa katamu?!" Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua mata cemerlangnya. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Aku. Suka. Padamu." Kata Ichigo sambil menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Tidak tidak tidak," Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku serius!" Ichigo meyakinkan. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Hitsugaya dengan erat untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku juga serius!" Jawab Hitsugaya ketus masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu. Jadilah pacarku," Kata Ichigo sambil membawa mata Hitsugaya untuk memandang matanya.

Saat Hisugaya hendak membuka suaranya, Ichigo menyelanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau.. ya sudah sih. Aku akan cari yang lain," Kata Ichigo enteng.

Hitsugaya menjitak kepala Ichigo. "K-kau gila?! Hah?!"

"**AWW! Itaii!**" Ringis Ichigo sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Hitsugaya di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau menjitakku? Aku kan sedang menyatakan cintaku padamu!"

"Apa yang seperti itu disebut menyatakan cinta? Hah?!" Teriak Hitsugaya Kesal.

"Iya. Begitu," Jawab Ichigo santai sambil menggaruk pundaknya yang tidak gatal.

"BODOH! Kau tidak serius. Belum juga lawan bicaramu menjawab. Kau sudah memotong,"

"Masa sih?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah polos minta ditabok.

Hitsugaya memberikan deathglare pada Ichigo. Ichigo cuek.

Hitsugaya geram. "Kau itu serius tidak sih?!" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, tentu saja aku serius."

"Kalau serius kenapa kau bilang begitu!"

"Begitu apanya?" Ichigo polos.

"Arrrgh!" Hitsugaya menjambaki rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu kau menerimaku?"

"**IYA!**" Hitsugaya menjawab tanpa sadar. Buru-buru ia tutup mulutnya yang barusan telah asal bicara. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi kau menerimaku," Ucap Ichigo dengan bangganya.

Wajah Hitsugaya merona. "Tidak! Aku tadi keceplosan," Elak Hitsugaya sedikit panik.

"Masa? Tidak salah lagi kan.." Goda Ichigo.

"Tidak!" Hitsugaya tetap bersikukuh tidak mau mengakuinya.

"kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu blushing seperti itu?" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi terus blushing.

"Aku hanya kepanasan kok!" Hitsugaya berusaha mengelak lagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hei. Panas? Kau tidak lihat kalau saat ini salju pertama sudah turun?" Ichigo memberi tanda pada Hitsugaya dengan menunjuk ke arah langit.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Ia menatap rerumputan tempatnya berpijak. Di tadahkan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kepingan putih turun dari langit lalu terhenti di telapak tangannya sebentar dan tidak lama kemudian meleleh. Ya.. itu salju. Ia menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Dengan perlahan Hitsugaya pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari lelehan salju itu untuk melihat ke arah langit. Ia terkejut. Benar ini salju batinnya dalam hati. Ia terdiam merutuki dirinya atas kebodohannya. Kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini sedang musim dingin dan salju pertama sudah turun sejak tadi? Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memilih alasan kalau dia kepanasan? Sungguh hal yang tidak mungkin. Kepanasan disaat cuaca seperti ini. Oh kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh.

Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya. Tapi Hitsugaya tidak bergeming. Ichigo berpikir sebentar. Di lihatnya wajah manis Hitsugaya yang sedang bengong itu. Akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Ia tersenyum jahil dan..

**CUP~**

Dengan cepat Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Hitsugaya dan langsung melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua matanya. Sangat terkejut. "**KUROSAKII!**" Teriakan Hitsugaya menggema di pinggir danau itu. Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli. Kemudian Ichigo menarik sebelah bagian syal berwarna putih yang Hitsugaya kenakan. Hingga tubuh mungil Hitsugaya sedikit terguncang ke samping Ichigo. Dan dengan cepat Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Ichigo sambil mencium puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab karena ia masih belum percaya tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kurosaki.." Bisik Hitsugaya pelan.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**Braaak! **

Pintu kamar tempat Hitsugaya dirawat terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Konnichiwa~!" Teriak sebuah suara mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang melamun hingga ia sadar.

"Rangiku?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Iya ini aku~" Jawab Rangiku dengan gaya lebay nya. Sambil berlari slow motion.

"Konnichiwa.." Sapa seorang lagi dibelakang Rangiku. Gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan lurus dan panjang. Orihime Inoue.

"Hitsu-chan~ hueee ayolah kau sadar," Rangiku Matsumoto sahabat Hitsugaya menangis dengan lebay nya menghampiri Hitsugaya yang terbaring lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil Hitsugaya dan menguncang-guncangkannya. Oh andai saja Hitsugaya dalam keadaan sadar, sudah pasti kondisinya akan bertambah parah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"He-hei Rangiku hati-hati," Ucap Ichigo panik melihat adegan yang dapat mengancam kehidupan Hitsugaya dengan jelas didepan matanya.

"Hah? Apa?" Jawab Rangiku tanpa dosa meletakkan tubuh yang tadi ia guncang-guncangkan seperti meletakkan barang sembarangan.

Ichigo sweatdrop. "Oh ya kami membawakan buah-buahan nih," Orihime meletakkan sebuah parsel berukuran sedang di atas meja sebelah vas bunga yang berisi bunga lily putih segar.

"Terima kasih yah.." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengosok-gosok pundaknya. "Kalian harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," Lanjut Ichigo mengarahkan pandangan lirihnya pada Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki-san.. semangat!" Orihime menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo memberi semangat.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih,"

"Hah.. lapar nih lapar!" Rangiku merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk disudut ruangan.

"Tadaima.." Sapa Hinamori saat masuk. "Eh? Ada Rangiku-nee, Orihime-nee, Konnichiwa.." Hinamori membungkuk sopan.

"Konnichiwa Hinamori-chan," Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku bawa makan siang nih. Ayo kita makan bersama," Tawar Hinamori sambil meletakkan tas plastik berisi kotak bento yang ia beli di luar tadi.

"Wah~ kebetulan sekali.. aku lapar~" Rangiku langsung bangun dari sofa dan memasang wajah blink-blink.

"Ayo kurosaki-san makan sama-sama," Ajak Orihime pada Ichigo yang masih duduk di kursi samping Hitsugaya.

"Kalian saja. Aku tidak lapar kok," Jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Ichigo-nii yakin? Sepengetahuanku dari kemarin Ichigo-nii tidak makan kan?"

"Benarkah itu Ichigo?" Selidik Rangiku sambil mencomot tempura udang dari kotak bento Hinamori.

"Tidak kok. Aku pasti makanlah. Kalau aku tidak makan pasti Toushiro akan memarahiku," Ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir.

Padahal dalam hati ia telah berbohong. Sejak kemarin ia tidak makan sama sekali. Bukannya dia terkena anoreksia atau bulmia, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak adil saja kalau dia makan dengan enak, sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri tidak makan apa yang Ichigo makan. Hanya lewat infusan saja ia makan.

Menurut Ichigo, hanya dengan berada dan melihat juga menemani Hitsugaya saja sudah membuatnya kenyang kok. Oh so sweet sekali Ichigo. Kalau sampai Hitsugaya tau kalau Ichigo bertindak bodoh seperti ini sudah pasti Ichigo sudah mendapat siksaan penuh cinta darinya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau aku saja yang makan.." Rangiku pun dengan semangat melahap makanan yang Hinamori bawa.

**.**

**.**

"Ichigoooo!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil berlari di lorong fakultas kedokteran Karakura Daigaku. Pada Ichigo yang sedang berjalan.

"Bodoh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Pekik Ichigo sambil cepat-cepat membekap mulut gadis bermata violet itu.

"Habis kau berjalan begitu saja meninggalkanku!" Gadis itu memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku sedang buru-buru Rukia,"

"Buru-buru kemana sih?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku harus—"

"Yo Ichigo! Eh ada Rukia toh," Renji muncul sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Hai," Sapa Rukia malas.

"Ichigo, bukankah kau sedang buru-buru kerumah sakit kan?" Tanya Renji.

"Iya ini aku mau kesana kok," Jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yo! Hati-hati Ichigo,"

"Hei Ichigo tunggu!" Panggil Rukia. Ichigo menoleh sebentar. "Apa?"

"Antar aku pulang yah… kumohon.." Pinta Rukia dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Rukia," Tolak Ichigo sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran tempat motornya parkir.

"Ichigo! pokoknya antar aku pulang!" Teriak Rukia mengejar Ichigo.

"Tidak Rukia," Tolak Ichigo lagi. Ia sudah duduk diatas motornya dan menggunakan help berwarna merah senada dengan warna motor sportnya. Menggas motornya bersiap untuk melaju.

Ichigo melajukan motornya pelan. meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

"Ichigoooo!" Rukia berteriak. Ia berlari mengejar motor Ichigo dan langsung berdiri di depan motor Ichigo, menghadang jalannya. Ichigo membulatkan matanya, hampir saja ia akan menabrak Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Untung saja Ichigo langsung mengerem motornya. "BODOH! Kau mau mati? Hah?!" Teriak Ichigo kesal sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

"Habis kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang sih," Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau kerumah sakit Rukia!" Bentak Ichigo. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya kesamping. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa sih kau itu rajin sekali pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemani Hitsugaya? hah?! Apa dia sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?" Ucap Rukia masih menunduk.

"Rukia cukup.." Sekarang gantian Ichigo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kejadian itu terngiang kembali dibenak Ichigo. kejadian yang telah membuat Hitsugaya seperti itu.

"_**Toushirou! bangun!"**__**"Kumohon tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua!"**_

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, Kau kan yang membuatnya celaka," Ucapan Rukia menghujatnya.

"_**Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"**_

"_**Dia.. koma,"**_

"Rukia.."

"Apa? Apa kau masih punya muka didepannya?!" Ucapan Rukia semakin membuat Ichigo terpuruk mengingat kejadian itu.

"_**Lalu kapan dia akan sadar?"**_

"_**Aku belum tau pasti. Kurosaki-san,"**_

"Kenapa? Kenapa diam?!" Teriak Rukia.

"Cukup.."

"Naif sekali! Tidakkah kau sadar hah? Kau telah mengkhianatinya karena perbuatanmu itu—"

"RUKIA CUKUP!" Bentakan Ichigo menghentikan ocehan Rukia. Rukia tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Cepat naik!" Perintah Ichigo. ia menutup kembali kaca helmnya.

Rukia pun menuruti perintah Ichigo. ia menaikkan tubuh pendeknya di belakang Ichigo. ia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Pegangan," Ucap Ichigo dingin.

.

.

"Konnichiwa.." Ucap Ichigo saat memasuki kamar rawat Hitsugaya.

"Konnichiwa.. Nah, Shiro-niichan lihat siapa yang datang," Balas Hinamori yang sedang duduk dikursi samping Hitsugaya, tempat Ichigo biasa duduk. lalu ia menoleh, "Eh? Ichigo-nii? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinamori heran melihat ekpresi wajah Ichigo yang ditekuk dan tatapan matanya tajam penuh kebencian. Ichigo hanya terdiam. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa.

.

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Sayang mau ngebuang :**

Kamera, Roll and Action!

Narasi

Wajah berseri-seri terpampang jelas di wajah seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih yang ditata spiky. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalanan sempit. Ditangannya ia genggam sebuah kotak bento berwarna hijau tosca dengan motif naga.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

Kotak bento itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Nasi bento dengan berbagai macam lauknya dan ditata dengan rapi. Kini berantakan.

"UWOOO! Hitsugaya kenapa kau menumpahkan nya?!" Pekik Renji sambil memunguti kotak bento yang berantakan.

"Author! Lihat tuh lihat!"

Cut cut cut

"RENJIII"

"Apa?" Renji menoleh sambil memakan isi kotak bento itu.

"PERGI KE LAUT"

"HEE?!"

.

.

**Pojokan rumah author :**

Riku : Wohooo~ ini fic baruku lagi dong~ #pamer Para pemain ayo kumpul sini. Kumpul! *teriak pake mic*

Hitsugaya : Iye baru! Bersambung dan… Gaje banget tau!

Riku : walaupun gaje kan ini original dari otak aku tau.. *pundung

Ichigo : Apa-apaan nih Toushiro gue ketabrak! Tidaaaak! Toushiro bangun! Bangun! *guncang-guncang badan Hitsugaya yang lagi tidur*

Hitsugaya : *tendang Ichigo ke langit* sialan lagi enak enak tidur malah di aniaya gini *ngucek-ngeucek mata*

Riku : *mangap-mangap* ka-ka-ka-ka-

Hitsugaya : apa sih? *tampang polos*

Riku + Ichigo : **KAWAII!**

Hitsugaya : Sudah langsung ke inti saja. Ya ya aku tau kok kalau Riku itu mau UN tanggal 15 nanti,

Riku : *ngangguk* kok tau?

Hitsugaya : iya dong~ kan aku dukun. Heh kalau memang mau UN kenapa kau sempat-sempatnya publish cerita baru bodoh!

Riku : abis aku frustasi tau! Asal kalian semua tau, UN tahun ini super duper wuper pempers susaaaah! Bawa hp pelanggaran, bicara dikit pelanggaran, salah nyobek LJK nya ga lulus. Dan lain lain. Gimana aku ga frustasi QAQ

Ichigo : Sabar.. yang penting adalah.. REVIEW

Riku : hei hei kenapa dipotong DX aku kan sedang curhat oii~

Hitsugaya : Ya! REVIEW! *bow


End file.
